Wufei and Sally, M?
by Hendrix213Woofy
Summary: Ok it is a fic with Wufei and Sally, I know they are kinda out of character but oh well.... hehe. Ok I don't want to say much more or I may give it away! Also I can't think of a name so help me out please?


Ok note! I do not own any of these characters!! Ok? Damn how much I wish I owned Wufei *drool drool*! Ok but I don't own any of them so sorry. Also if you reveiw and you say there were alot of typos, can you email me and tell me what they were because sometimes I miss them. thanks!  
  
  
Damnit! I am late again. Sally is going to kill me. She said to not be late this time. god I had to go and blow it. He pulled up and parked his bike. He jumped off and ran inside. He came up to the podium that said "please wait to be seated, reservations only" He looked up at the man.  
"Um... Chang party of two?" he asked trying to look around the resturant.  
The man looked over the book then saw it, "right this way sir." He grabbed a menu and guided him to a table. As he looked over the mans shoulder he saw Sally sitting there. He sighed then kept following. The man set down the menu and walked away. Sally looked up at him rather angry.  
"Sally listen I am really sorry it's just-"  
"It's always just this and that. I am tired of always being left to sit here for an hour! Everything in this world is more important then me evidently so just save your excuses." She stood up and stormed out of the room.   
God... why the hell must everything go wrong whenever I try to go on a date? It's not my fault that Oz had to start something. Damn Duo if it wasn't for him I would have been here on time, but nooo he couldn't take HIS mission he had to go to his anniversery! well fuck Duo! Well I don't have a reason to stay here. He stood and walked out of the room. He got back on his slopily parked bike and drove off.  
  
~*~*Later that night*~*~  
  
Wufei had went and gotten some flowers and headed over to Sally's apartment. He aproached the door and knocked lightly. He waited a second then knocked a little harder. The door opened a little.  
"what do you want?" said Sally still pissed off.  
"I wanted to apologize... Ok I know lately I've always been late and canceling things and i'm sorry. I was only late tonight because Oz started something that was Duo's mission and I took it because Duo begged me because he had to go to Hilde's for there aniversery. So i'm sorry."  
"So you couldn't have called and said you were gonna be late? or left a note so one of the guys could tell me you were gonna be late? No you just assume I will wait there for you everytime. Well I am tired of it so just... go away." she shut the door while studdering the last of her words.  
He dropped te flowers as he felt a sharp pain go through his chest. He slowly walked back down the steps and walked all the way back to his home. When he got there Trowa, Heero, and Quatre were all sitting there watching tv when they heard him come in. Quatre looked over at Wufei's glossy eyes and his slumped posture.   
"um... Wufei what happened?" asked Quatre being polite and concerned for his friend.  
Wufei looked up and said,"I screwed up... Sally hates me... I... I screwed up for the last time."  
"what do you mean? what happened between you two?"  
"I was late.. again... and she was tired of it... she left... I went to her house later and tried apologizing but she just said no and told me to go away." He looked as though he was about to cry.  
"oh.... I'm sorry Wufei I know she ment alot to you."  
Trowa stood up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry Wu-man I didn't think she'd do that to ya."   
"It wasn't her.. If I had shown more respect and just not screwed up so much she would have never said it... I did it all to myself." He lightly pulled away from Trowa and walked to his room.  
"Man 4 years... Poor guy. I hope he gets over it soon." said Quatre still looking at his door.  
"Yeah me too." siad Trowa as he looked over to quatre.  
"He won't get over it." said Heero from the couch. They both looked over at him curiously. "what do you mean he won't get over it?" asked Trowa curiously.  
"Look. If you were going out with someone for 4 years, maybe even one of the most difficult and argumentive people ever, and they opened up to you and tried not to be difficult. And in return you gave your heart to them would you get over it?"  
Quatre and Trowa looked at each other then back at Heero. "So what is he gonna do?" asked quatre thinkin suicide or murder.  
"He's gonna try to get her back. He is probably gonna do everything he can to get her back. Even if it's humiliating or what he's gonna try. And if he doesn't well then he surely will be spending alot of time alone."  
"Hey Heero no offense but how do you know this?" asked Trowa (note he is going out wit Quatre)  
"I know Because you are like Sally and Quatre is like Wufei. You've been going out about as long as them. If you got mad at him and said to go away would you just leave him and get over it?"  
"Of course not!"  
"see. and neather will he."  
"ooohhhh! ok I see... You think I should help him out?"  
"No this is between him and Sally."  
"Ok then... ya wanna go to bed?" Quatre took Trowa's hand in his and walked down to there room.  
  
~*~*Next week*~*~  
  
Wufei had thought of a million ideas of how to get her back but none seemed to work out in his head. He was out of ideas and missed her to much to even think of any more anyways.One day he just snapped and burst out of his room. He walked quickly down to the front door and grabbed his jacket.   
"were are you going Wufei?" asked Quatre.  
"Sally's I dunno when i'll be back." he continued to walk... more like run till he got to his Harley. He drove quickly to her house and parked. He ran up to her door. He thought for a second about what to do. He had had a ring in his left pocket which he had planned to ask her 3 days ago, but well he obviously didn't. He wasn't sure if he should so he figured he'd wing it. He knocked on her door.  
When she opened it she saw him and nearly burst into tears, but she held them back. "Yes?" she said still angry with him.  
"look this past week has been miserable without you. I can't sleep, eat, do anything without you slipping into my mind. The only mission I had went down the drain because all I could think of was how to get you back. I can't go another week without you. You are like the other part of me without you I just don't work right."  
"Well you should have thought about that before you left your other part sitting in resturant after resturant waiting for you." She went to shut the door but he stopped her by putting his foot between the door and wall.  
"Look you can't honestly tell me that you didn't miss me or wish I wasn't here. I know I did some shitty things lately and I still haven't figured out how to make it up to you. The truth is that on thurseday I had something planned but then you got mad and I couldn't I was crushed more crushed then if it was something normal. My heart ached and I felt like I was going to be sick. I really need you back. If that means buying you everything or spending all my time with you. I don't care I just need you back.please"  
"I... I don't want to get hurt again! I don't want to risk my heart again. If i did and I got hurt again I wouldn't be able to live.. I just can't do it again." A tear almost escaped her.  
"But I won't let you get hurt again. I wouldn't bare it if I ever hurt you like that again. I still don't beleive I even did it once. Look I'll call or leave notes something just please give me another chance."  
"... Ok. Are you free tonight?"  
"yes..."  
"You wanna go out somewere?"  
"Yes i'd love to. I'll pick you up at 8 wear whatever you want." He leaned inbetween the door and kissed her then pulled away.  
"ok I'll see you later." she shut the door and he ran down to his bike. He sped off home. When he got there he hugged, Trowa, Quatre, and Yes Heero. They all looked at him confused.  
"Um Wufei? What happened?" asked Quatre not sure if he really wanted to know.  
"Sally. she.. and... I. SHE TOOK ME BACK!!!" Quatre covered his ears as he yelled. He hugged Quatre again then said, "and tonight were going out and.. I have to get ready!" he ran out of the room and into his room.   
"See I told you he wouldn't get over it." said Heero.  
"well it's not worth running around and hugging me so tight I can't breath!" said Quatre a little perturbed.  
"He did it because of the and part."   
"Well what's the and part?" asked Trowa.  
"That one I won't say you'll find out soon enough." Heero walked out of the room and down to Wufei's He walked in.  
"Hey Wufei. Are you sure about this?"  
Wufei looked up a little shocked. "Sure about what?"  
"Asking sally that. I mean that's a big thing. And you're only 22 so she is what 20? You sure you're ready?"  
"Listen 4 years. I'm gonna ask her now or in a year so it doesn't matter when because it is going to happen."  
"Ok then. I want to ask you something. I wanted your permission before I did it. Can I ask Joey?"(Joey is his girlfriend)  
".... Yes... But not tonight. Wait a week for my sake. Let Sally enjoy it for a week ok?"  
"No problem I still needa get a ring... speaking of which you mind if I see the ring you got Sally?"  
Wufei pulled out a small black box and tossed it to Heero. He opened it and saw a small gold band with a small diamond and two smaller emeralds. He closed the box and tossed it back to him. "It's nice. But why the emeralds?"  
"Her birth stone is Emerald her birthday is May 23. She likes them and I thought it gave the ring a nice touch."  
"Well I needa make dinner so good luck tonight" Heero walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*That night*~*~  
  
Wufei arrived on time and walked up to her door. He was wearing tight black jeans with a neat blue shirt tucked in and his usual leather jacket. Which had a new patch on it that Sally had put on a few weeks ago. He rang the door bell and waited for her. She opened the door wearing a pair of tight Jeans and a tight white shirt. Her golden hair was in a high ponytail.   
he entwinned his hand with hers and walked her to his bike. He handed her a helmet and then got on. He felt her get extremely close as she rapped her arms around his waist. He drove off then pulled up to a casual resturant. They went in and were seated fast. The waiter came to the table.  
"What can I get you two to drink?"  
"I'll have a rootbeer and she'll have a cherry coke."  
The waiter nodded and walked away.  
"Is a cherry coke ok?"  
"Yea you always order me a cherry coke."  
They waited for there drinks while not talking. They gave each other glances and some smiles. The waiter returned with there drink.   
"Can I take your order?"  
"Yes I'll have the spaghetti and go light on the sauce and she'll have the pizza with pepperoni."  
"ok it will be out shortly."  
"ok... Sally are you ok?"  
"Yeah I just feel a little weird. But I'm ok it's nothing big."  
"ok if you say so, but if you need anything just say so."  
After about 15 minutes there food came out. They finished it and then Wufei escorted her outside to his bike. They both got on and Wufei drove out to a park. He stopped and then got off. Sally followed.  
"why are we here? I haven't been here in ages." said Sally looking over the place.  
"I came here because this was the first time I saw you. That day I was over there working on my paper and you were playing tennis with Hilde. 4 weeks later I came back and carved that in the tree." he walked up to the tree and pointed out the W+S=love that was etched into the tree. She looked up at him smiling.  
"But we had only been going out a week then."  
"Yes, but I already new I loved you. I dunno how I knew but I knew."  
She leaned in and kissed him lightly. He broke the kiss and escorted her to a bench. He sat her down and then kneeled on one knee. He looked up at her and saw the confusion in her eyes. He gulped down then said, "Sally will you do me the biggest honor and... and marry me?" He pulled out the box and opened it.   
She looked down on him then at the ring. She jumped off the bench and hugged him. She then kissed him several times before she said, "Yes. Of course I will. Wufei..." She hugged him again. He pulled away and slid the ring onto her finger. He was so shaking and so was she. He pulled her up then walked down to the bike. He drove her back to his house. (well the house he shared with the other 3) He got off and held her hand as he walked up the steps. They walked in and hey guess what all three of them were watching tv again. They all turned around and saw the smiles on both of there faces. Sally ran over and hugged them all. Wufei gave a hand shake to the guys.  
"Wufei.. me... ring.. park..." Sally couldn't seem to spit out the words so Wufei did. "Were getting married!" Sally pointed at him and said yea. There was alot of congradulaions and all that. Sally and Wufei went to his room after and Sally spent the night (no you sickos not like that!) He held her all through the night.  
  
The end  
  
  
  
  
REVEIW!!!!! REVEIW!!!! You must REVEIW!!!! Ok please reveiw and don't say spelling errors unless you tell me what they were! Ok? ok then now reveiw! It is right there *looks slightly down* see right there! 


End file.
